The Screwed up Story of Us
by Fangirl1357
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy are forced into an arranged marriage can they learn to tolerate each other?
1. Chapter 1

**(AN)I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

**Also I understand that there a lot of stories like this but I have thought of everything myself and have not copied from anyone. The characters and Fairy Tail itself are not mine but the story is.**

**Chapter 1 WHAT!?****  
><strong>  
>Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in class with her best friend Levy McGarden. Lucy was only a few months older than Levy and had just turned 17. It was only two days until spring break and the girls were excited.<p>

"What are you doing for spring break, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

Levy blushed and said, "Gajeel invited me to go camping with his family since my parents are gone right now."

"How **_cute_**!"

Levy's blush darkened when Gajeel walked into class, with his cousin Natsu. Gajeel winked at her and she let out a little squeak. Lucy looked up and saw Natsu. A sour look replaced her sweet one and she rolled her eyes. Levy laughed and took her seat next to Lucy.  
>Natsu and Lucy glared at each other until Mr. Gildarts walked in.<p>

He smirked and said," Please save your weird flirting for after class."

The two students looked at each other then back at him and yelled, "We're NOT flirting!"

The teacher just chuckled and the other students tried not to burst out in laughter. For the next hour the two of them were in a bad mood, only looking up to give the other a death glare. Natsu couldn't believe he actually thought they were flirting! He would never flirt with HER. She was annoying and emotional. He looked over at her and figured she was thinking the same thing. Lucy had that angry look on her face. Her eyes burned, her lips pulled into a pout and her small nose scrunched up. Cute. Wait...**_what_**? No! Bad Natsu. **_Not cute_**! She's not cute! She's LUCY!

When the bell finally rang Lucy jumped up and dragged Levy with her.

"Hey Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Natsu?"

Lucy almost tripped over her own feet and yelled, "No! Why would you think that?"

Levy looked at her and responded, "You two have known each other since freshmen year and pretend to hate each other, yet you don't seem to have any good reasons why. What's wrong with Natsu?"

Lucy quickly said, "There are plenty of things wrong with him! He's loud and obnoxious, and he's stupid and weird and funny and-"

"Funny?" Levy asked with a smirk.

"N-No!" I mean he tries to be funny...but...but he sucks at it!"

Levy giggled and headed to her next class, leaving Lucy behind fuming.

After school Lucy walked home alone thinking to herself. When she arrived at her house and walked in a servant named Loke greeted her.

"Hello Lady Lucy, May I take your bag," he said with a wink.

"No thanks Loke I got it," she said with a smile.

Lucy made her way up to her room. She hated being waited on like that, even if the servants were nice. Her father, Jude, Owned the big Heartfilia Company and made sure everyone knew about it. She lay down on her bed and read for a little while. She was having a crappy day and couldn't think of anything that could make it worse.

About an hour later Lucy's father came home.

The second he got in the door he yelled, "Lucy, come down here, we need to talk."

Crap. Last time he said they needed to "talk" she found out her mother had died in a car crash. This could **_not_** be good. She made her way down the stairs and was filled with dread as she faced her father.

He looked at her with a blank expression and said," The Heartfilia company is losing profits and we need to merge with another company. I have arranged you to be married to Igneel Dragneel's son, Natsu. This will not be discussed as I have already decided for you."

It took a moment for this to sink in. In 3...2...1...

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What!?" Natsu yelled. Married to Lucy? Hell no!

"I'm sorry Natsu but this is good for the company and who knows, you may end up liking her." His mother said.

Natsu screamed, "Like her? _**Like her**_? I hate her. I always have and I always will! She's _**Lucy**_!"

His mother Grandine looked at him with sad eyes. Then her face brightened a little. "I know," she said, "how about this? For two months you spend time with her and at least act like you're on love and going to be married, and if you decide then that you still don't love her then we won't force you."

Igneel looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. Natsu thought for a second. This was his best bet and he knew it. All he had to do was prove to them how much he disliked Lucy and they could _**never**_ be together and would let him be!

"Fine," he said, still not too happy about it.

"Thank you Natsu," his mother said, "And you may be surprised." She added with a wink.

"_**Mom**_!"

…...

"No!" Lucy shrieked, "You can't do this! I should be able to make my own choices!"

Jude just stared at her with those empty eyes she had learned to hate and responded coldly, "You are doing this for the Heartfilia company whether you like it or not. Goodnight!"

Two things were on Lucy's mind now. 1. She would NEVER marry Natsu. 2. Goodnight? It's 4:30.

She grabbed her hair in frustration and trudged back up to her room. How could he do something like this? She has her own choices! And yet…She _**wasn't**_ 18 yet. She couldn't make her own choices, according to the law. Lucy thought for a moment. I know! She thought, once we are m-married (she shuddered at the thought) I can just divorce him! Yeah! That will work. In the mean time I just have to show everyone how much I hate him! Perfect.

After another hour and a half Lucy figured her father would be in his office working by now. He usually worked from 5:45 to 10:00. She should be safe. Lucy knew that if she saw her father right now she would probably throw a tantrum. She slowly snuck down the stairs, just to be careful. The coast was clear with the exception of Aires, the cook.

Lucy smiled at her and asked politely, "How are you?"

Aires looked up and smiled sheepishly saying, "G-Good. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'll make it myself."

"Oh, okay…sorry."

Lucy giggled a bit. "No need to say sorry!"

Lucy made herself a sandwich and sat at the huge table alone. She sighed. Tomorrow was going to stink. She would have to see Natsu and his parents no doubt told him already too. Oh no. A daunting thought loomed over her like a storm cloud. _**Oh no**_! She was never going to live this down. How would her other friends react? Erza would probably have Lucy's back but what about Cana? Mirajane would be no help what so ever. I guess I'll see tomorrow she thought bitterly. Here we go.

….

Natsu woke up early that morning in a good mood. Then he remembered yesterday. He groaned as he literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He was getting married to LUCY.

"Hey Natsu I-" His little sister Wendy stopped as she opened the door to his room.

"N-Natsu? Are you alright?" She asked

"No," He responded, his voice muffled by the carpet, "I'm getting married."

"I know! You still have to tell me what she's like! Is she pretty? Is she nice?" Wendy asked.

"She's a stuck up little-" He paused and sat up. "Err I mean, She's not really my friend or anything."

He couldn't say anything rude around Wendy! She was only 13! And she was such a sweetheart.

"Oh, okay," Wendy said, obviously not believing any of the crap that was spewing out of Natsu's mouth.

Half an hour later Natsu left the house to walk to school.

"Hey flame brain! What's up?" Somebody yelled from behind him.

Natsu turned around to see Gray, his best friend since 4th grade. Natsu wasn't exactly in the mood.

"You really want to know? I'm getting married!"

Natsu ignored Gray's look of confusion and continued, "My parents are making me marry somebody! And guess who, Gray? _**Guess who**_?"

"Umm-"

Natsu didn't let him finish. "_**Lucy**_! I have to marry her and I don't have a choice in the matter! So you know what, Gray? Nothing is "up" right now! Everything is down! Any questions?"

"Erm…No?"

Natsu suddenly felt a little bad.

"Sorry," he said. "I've been wanting to get that out for a while now. The thing is: it's Lucy. I've never liked her and I always thought I would get to choose the big decisions in my life and I didn't get to decide on the biggest one yet and that's frustrating."

Gray just smiled sadly and walked with him in silence to the school.

….

Lucy walked into History class that morning and pulled her friends out of it in silence. Despite their curiosity at this her friends said noting and Lucy dragged them around a corner and into an empty classroom. They all looked at her like she was about to hulk out on them. She only had 10 minutes before class started so she would have to be quick. Lucy looked at Levy, Erza, Cana and Mirajane and began to tell about what happened last night. They were her friends and they deserved to know. When she was done she got a lot of silent, surprised looks.

Then Levy broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry Lu-chan."

Erza joined in, "I will kick his ass if it would make you feel better."

Cana stared Lucy down for a second then added, "Do you like him? Even a little bit? He's hot, I'll give him that. Can't you just try to like him?"

"No!" Lucy yelled, blushing at the "hot" comment. "It doesn't work like that!"

Mira squealed and stared saying something about how cute we were and Lucy heard her mention the word "babies."

"Mira!" She and Levy said.

"Sorry, it's just so cute!" When all the other girls gave her blank looks she continued, "Wouldn't it be adorable if you two went from something as silly as enemies to something as cute as lovers?"

"No," Lucy yelled, her cheeks getting red, much like Erza's hair.

"To be fair Lucy," Mira continued, "Nobody else on this entire planet can make you blush like that."

Lucy just put her hands to her ears and screamed quietly. "No! I don't like Natsu, Okay?"

"Okay," all of them repeated but they all had small smirks on their faces.

Lucy headed back to class letting the girls follow her quietly. As she entered class she saw Natsu. After the conversation she just had she couldn't stop the faint tint of pink from rising to her pale cheeks.

….

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jelall all sat in the back corner of the room as they finished discussing Natsu's engagement. Natsu looked up as Lucy entered the room. She saw him too and- and did she just _**blush**_? Lucy gave him a glare then quickly looked down. I guess she was told last night too, he thought. Just wonderful.

Mr. Gildarts walked in and asked everyone to take their seats before explaining their next project.

"Now we are all going to get new seats for after spring break, but you will sit in them today also."

Natsu had a bad feeling about this.

"In the back will be Gajeel and Levy, then Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia," He started. Natsu saw all six of them blushing and couldn't fend off a smirk.

"Next," the teacher continued, "Will be Natsu and Lucy, then-"

Natsu stopped listening after that. His head whipped around to look at Lucy, who was banging her head against the desk. He found that funny and laughed a little without realizing it. Lucy looked up at him with a warning look. He stopped then turned to face the front again, although he could feel her eyes burning into the side of his head. He realized everyone was moving now and got up to find his new seat. Next to Lucy. Could this day get any worse? He thought as the two of them sat there with a mix of anger and awkwardness.

After school he got a text from his dad saying to bring Lucy home today for a "surprise." He groaned and walked up to Lucy's locker.

"My parents just texted me that-"He started.

Lucy cut him off with a sharp, "I know."

Fine then, smartass, he thought. She grabbed her back pack and looked at him expectantly. Oh right, he had to lead the way. Duh.

They walked in awkward silence for a while until Lucy said, "Look, I don't want this, and I'm willing to bet you don't either. I know your 18 but I'm not. I can't legally make my own decisions. The second I _**do**_ turn 18 I'll make sure we get divorced. Got that?"

"Yup," he responded. He promised his parents he wouldn't tell anybody about their deal. That included Lucy.

They walked up his driveway and as Natsu opened the door he saw his parents and Jude Heartfilia standing there. Uh oh. He looked over at Lucy and saw the raw hatred and hurtfulness she had in her eyes as she looked at her father. He instantly didn't like him. Wait…huh? He shouldn't feel bad for her! She was a brat anyway. But seeing her look like that made him almost angry. That was weird, it had never happened before. They both stood there awkwardly until his mom started.

"We have decided that for spring break the two of you should spend some time together!"

The two of them just stared at her blankly. "You two are going to go to Rio, just the two of you!" she clarified.

Natsu looked down at Lucy and wrinkled his nose, and noticed she had done the same. Her cheeks went a light pink and he knew his mimicked hers. Why did he do that? He hates her! This was going to be an interesting two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lucy and Natsu were packed and ready to go. Lucy wasn't sure how she should feel. She thought it would be fun to go to Rio, but with Natsu? The two of them sat awkwardly in the taxi until they arrived at the airport. What was wrong with him? He looked like he was going to be sick. Lucy jumped out of the taxi the second they got to the airport in fear of Natsu's possible projectile. She grabbed her bags and walked away leaving Natsu to blunder behind her.

As they boarded the plane Lucy took out the paper of their trips details. The first thing she noticed was they only had a single room with one bed. Great. She hoped Natsu like the floor. Next she saw they had unlimited buffet access and TV channels. They even got a small private beach. Maybe it wouldn't all be bad. The plane took off and she heard a whine. Looking over to the seat next to hers Lucy saw Natsu. His cheeks were puffed up like he was going to barf and he gripped the seat with white knuckles. His motion sickness must be bad. What am I thinking? She asked nobody. Why do I care? Let the asshole suffer. She leaned her head back and decided to get a nap. After a while Lucy woke up with a warm feeling on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Natsu sound asleep on her shoulder. For a second it was sweet. Then she realized it was Natsu. She quickly pushed him off causing him to wake up with a start. Lucy glared at him but he didn't return it. For the first time ever he just sheepishly backed away in his seat, his eyes still sleepy and his hands clutching his stomach again. He looked so pathetic she thought.

….

The second the plane landed Natsu jumped up, grabbed his and Lucy's stuff, then her hand and ran out the plane door. Despite her and many other protests he rocked out of the plane in pure joy. Until Lucy kicked him in his, erm, place.

"Baka!" she yelled at him.

"S-Sorry," he quietly said, "I just real bad motion sickness and I wanted to get out."

Lucy just grunted in annoyance and walked away from him, stomping her feet as she went. Natsu chuckled a bit at her child-like reaction and followed her out of the airport. Here we go, he thought.

The arrived to the amazing 5 star hotel and got checked in to their room. When they opened the door Natsu was mortified. The whole place was red, pink, and white. There was a single bed, a heart shaped love seat and soft music in the background. Great. He couldn't control the heat from shooting to his face. Natsu's head slowly turned to look at Lucy. She was tomato red and one of her hands was twitching. Her face started to look angry again and he was afraid she would kick him again to get out her anger. Instead she just sighed, walked in, switched off the music and set her suitcase on the table in the corner of the big room. Natsu slowly walked in and followed suit. She looked at him and she flushed a little again.

"Considering we are in Rio," she started, "I'm going to the beach." Lucy paused for a moment as if she were fighting with herself. She gave him an annoyed and tired look and asked, "Do you want to come too?"

Surprised he responded, "Sure…" He quickly grabbed his swimsuit and entered the little bathroom in the room.

Although he _**really **_didn't want to spend time with her he decided he should enjoy the stay. Right?

The two of them walked down to their reserved area and Lucy laid out a pink towel. Natsu watched her as she lay down. She wasn't so rude right now. That was odd; he figured that was the way she always was. She even asked him to come down here with her. Wait… did she want him here? Of course not! He mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. And yet _**he**_ kind of wanted _**her**_ there. Only because he would have been lonely.

As the day went on Lucy got nicer little by little. After a while she got up and walked over to the water edge and dug her hands into the damp sand. A second later Natsu realized she was making a sand castle. Lucy, queen of the stuck ups sitting there, a tiny smile on her face as she partook in a kiddy activity. That shocked Natsu. She always scolded him for being childish and here she was making a fucking sand castle! When she caught him looking she gave him a glare but it didn't really seem as hate filled as normal.

Later she walked into the water. She closed her eyes for a second as if pondering if she were making a bad decision before she called, "hey moron, you gunna sit there all day?"

She wanted him to swim with her? "Okay," he called nervously, like she was going to laugh at him for being so gullible.

Yet she didn't. All day they goofed off and for a split second Lucy smiled at him. It was beautiful. Her smile. Her eyes scrunched up and her pretty teeth showing. She actually looked happy. Then she realized _**who **_she was smiling at and she quickly pulled her face into a frown.

Lucy got out of the water and said to him, "We should go inside now."

"Okay…," Natsu responded quietly, following her back.

When they got changed and were ready to sleep Natsu got some blankets and made a bed on the floor. Lucy looked surprised he didn't fight for the bed. Honestly he didn't feel like fighting with her. Lucy's breathing slowed and she drifted off into sleep. Now that he thought of it Natsu couldn't really remember _**why**_ he hated Lucy. Natsu remembered her smile. That beautiful, perfect smile. All night that smile haunted him.

**(AN) I'm going camping this weekend so I won't be able to post. I will post Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Lucy woke up she found a sleeping Natsu on the bed. What was with him and falling asleep by her? Angry she shoved him off the bed. Natsu jumped up looking alarmed until he saw her.

He sighed and asked, "What did you do that for?"

"You were sleeping in my bed!"

He looked confused. "So?"

"So? So don't!" She cried.

She took a deep breath and put her hands to her temples. I need a shower, she thought. Lucy got up and grabbed her clothes. She hopped into the shower and began to wash herself. Natsu was being weird, she thought, well more than usual. Since when did he jump into other peoples beds? And yesterday he didn't say a single mean thing or shoot her an evil look once. And whenever she asked him to do something with her his face didn't go straight to disgust but to confusion. Lucy no longer understood him. Their relationship was simple. They hated each other. Was she was too nice to him yesterday? Did he get the wrong idea? Did Natsu actually think she didn't hate his very existence? She sighed and got out of the shower. Lucy put on her blue mini skirt and white tank top. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Natsu shirtless. Lucy flushed. She yelped and quickly hid in the bathroom. She heard something outside the door. Was Natsu…laughing at her? She blushed again and waited.

A second later he said outside the door, "it's safe now."

She could hear the smile in his voice. When did he get so cocky? Lucy frowned and opened the door.

"Why were you changing out in the open?" She asked angrily, her face still pink.

"Well the beauty queen was taking a while in the shower so I thought I'd have time to get dressed out here," He shot back, "Guess I was wrong."

"Uggggg!" She couldn't even look at his stupid face right now. Natsu and his weird bipolar habits and his stupid pink hair. Lucy realized today was only day two. She felt like crying, she couldn't handle two weeks of Natsu, her enemy, so how was she going to last two weeks with weird, cocky Natsu? Lucy sighed again for what felt like the millionth time in the past three days. She walked out the hotel room door, her wet hair, still dripping, pulled into a bun.

"Where are you going?" Natsu called after her.

"I'm getting breakfast," She yelled irritably. "You want some or not?"

Lucy immediately regretted asking as he followed her grumpily. She could have ditched him!

Once they got downstairs to the breakfast buffet line Natsu grabbed a huge plate and piled it high with ten of everything. That shit looked like it could topple over at any second.

"Freak," she muttered under breath.

Natsu looked up from his food for a second. Crap, she thought, did he hear that? Wait no, since when do I care if he hears me being rude to him? She slammed a piece of toast onto her plate with added gusto along with a yogurt that she squeezed too hard and an egg that she could have sworn was trembling in fear of her. Everyone looked a little spooked as she trudged back to the table with Natsu. She didn't look at him until she finished her egg. Damn! He was almost done! She picked up her speed, still feeling embarrassed from the looks she was getting. Just then an old woman walked by with someone Lucy guessed was her husband.

She heard her whisper, "How adorable! They look so cute together!"

Lucy crushed her yogurt even further with rage. Natsu was not "cute." _**They**_ were not "cute!" She pushed her chair back not feeling so hungry anymore.

"Come on," she said to Natsu, who for a second looked annoyed but then followed her anyway. What was with him? He didn't even protest? She was so confused now. And yet she did need to be nicer. Lucy _**was**_ going to be stuck with him for almost a full year anyways. She sighed and decided to be a tiny bit nicer to the stupid "lost puppy" that was following her to her room. Today she would have fun. Lucy promised herself that. Just for the next two weeks she was going to pretend Natsu wasn't Natsu. Surely he wouldn't get the wrong idea if she did.

...

In the morning Lucy was rude and back to her old self then after breakfast she got weird again. Despite the occasional annoyed look or quick glare she actually pleasant. They went into town and Natsu waited outside a clothing store as Lucy shopped. He was so confused. He realized last night that he _**didn't**_ hate her. He looked at her with a smile on her face and he felt warm and happy. He was never upset when Lucy was happily taking to her friends. So despite "hating her" he liked it when she was happy. Natsu suddenly didn't want to be her enemy. And after only 2 full days with her! He was terrified of what could happen after 2 weeks!

"No matter what I will try and prove my mother wrong."

"What?" Lucy asked.

Natsu jumped up in surprise. He hadn't realized he said that out loud or that Lucy had finished shopping.

"Er I-I…umm?" He asked. Why couldn't he form sentences? "I mean nothing; I was just talking to myself. You done wasting money?"

Her face went sour. Lucy pushed past him muttering curse words. Natsu smirked, and followed her. This would be an interesting two weeks.

The next morning Natsu woke up feeling warm despite the fact he was cold all night. That's odd, he thought. He turned and found himself face to face with a sleeping Lucy. When did he get into her bed? He was so close to her face and he felt himself blush. Her blond hair was layered around her pale skin, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. He ignored common sense and pulled back a strand of her hair that had fallen over her face. She whispered something in her sleep. Shit. She could wake up at any moment! Lucy would kill him! He quietly slipped out of the bed and tip toed to the shower. What was he thinking anyway? Unconsciously slipping into her bed at night. Telling himself how beautiful she was, how beautiful she had always been. He even touched her. He couldn't ignore the tingle in his hand. It shook as he turned on the water. He pushed all thought of Lucy out of his head and focused on showering.

When he was done he walked out to find Lucy still asleep. He quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed. When he was in the bathroom he walked up to her bed. It was already 10 and she was still asleep. He decided to wake her up.

"Luce," he whispered. Luce? He thought subconsciously. "Get up."

She mumbled then opened her eyes, her long dark eyelashes fluttering over her doe brown eyes. No Natsu, stop. She looked at him and his heart skipped a beat and then…

"Uggg go away."

Wonderful. Could he change that?

….

Later Natsu and Lucy decided to go out to lunch to a café not far from the hotel. Lucy followed him grumpily probably thinking he was stupid, or whatever went on in her mind. He inwardly sighed. But what was he expecting? For her to suddenly _not_ hate him? That is what happened to _**me**_, he thought. Natsu had just figured she would follow suit. They sat down in a booth in the corner of the room. He couldn't help but think Lucy looked pretty today, just in her black mini skirt and red top. After they ordered Natsu saw Lucy looking at some blond guy, sitting at the bar.

"Luce?" he asked, a little jealous.

She snapped at him, "What do you want? And since when did you start calling me Luce?"

"N-Never mind," he mumbled sipping at his drink.

Her attention went back to the guy. Natsu didn't like him. He wasn't even good looking, he thought bitterly. Natsu sat in a bad mood, his anger growing, as he watched _**his**_ Luce giving some guy the googly eyes.

This went on for a little while until Lucy said, "I'm going to use the restroom," her eyes still on the guy.

Natsu watched as she got up and walked past him as she went to the bathroom. Blondie winked at her and Natsu snapped. The second she turned the corner he got up and sped over to the jackass flirting with Luce.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked his eyes glowing red with rage. Subconsciously he wondered why he so angry anyway.

"Looking at a hot girl. Why do you care? It's obvious she doesn't like you at all." The guy turned his head a little and licked his lips. Creep. "Maybe I'll make her mine."

Natsu's hand acted on its own and grabbed the guy's shirt. He pulled blondie's ear next to his mouth and growled, "Well, you can't have her." The guy looked terrified. "She's _**mine**_." Natsu added, his hands shaking. He watched blondie turn tail and run the second Natsu released him. Still shaking with rage, he slowly walked back to the booth to wait for Luce. Man she sure was taking a while.

….

Lucy couldn't move. She had gotten up to "use the bathroom" so she could walk past that guy. She turned the corner then heard somebody run across the room. The heck? She thought. Lucy poked her head around the corner to see Natsu standing in front of the guy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked. Damn he looked pist, she thought.

"Looking at a hot girl. Why do you care? It's obvious she doesn't like you at all." The guy turned his head a little and licked his lips. "Maybe I'll make her mine."

Lucy felt like throwing up. A shiver went down her spine. She had been flirting with a pervert. She was a little scared now. Maybe she and Natsu could go now and he would leave her alone?

Then Natsu grabbed the guy's collar and said so quietly she could barely hear, "Well, you can't have her." Lucy was surprised Natsu had stood up for her. "She's _**mine**_." He added. Her eyes grew. What?! His? Was he starting to like her? Natsu was still shaking as the guy ran out of the café. He calmly sat back down. Lucy just stood there for a moment. Although Natsu was terrifying just now it was nice he had gotten that creep to leave. She still felt a little numb. She thought they were enemies. Now she was _**his**_? When did that happen? Lucy knew they were supposed to be married soon but there was no way Natsu wanted that. Right? She realized she had been standing there a while and quickly pulled herself together. Lucy walked over towards Natsu and sat down slowly, like he could explode again at any moment.

"Hey Luce," he said.

She was dumbfounded. He could just sit there calmly after what she saw?

"W-Where did that guy go?" She decided to see how he would answer that.

"Oh, I guess he left," he said.

She just stared like an idiot. Natsu cocked his head a little, concern in his eyes. Oh My God, she thought, that looks adorable. She mentally kicked herself. "You okay Luce?"

"Yeah!" Lucy said a little too quickly and loudly for it to sound normal but Natsu just seemed glad she was okay. For the rest of lunch she thought about what she saw. Natsu didn't seem to hate her anymore. He seemed to almost care about her. Her whole world was falling apart now. The one thing she was sure of about their relationship was that it was built on hate. But Natsu no longer hated her. Did she still hate him? Sure he was extremely annoying sometimes but was that really enough? He could be funny, and cute, and maybe he could even be sweet. No. She couldn't let herself think like that. Lucy looked up at Natsu as they were leaving the café. He smiled at her. Oh God. She had made her decision. Let' hope she wouldn't regret it.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked with a light blush on her cheeks as they walked back to the hotel.

His attention immediately went to her. "Yeah?"

"Umm," she wanted to back out now but already had Natsu's attention. "Since freshman year we hated each other and now umm…we're getting married. So I was wondering…"

Lucy felt embarrassed and Natsu and his freaking puppy eyes weren't helping.

"Can we just try and be erm friends? I'll understand if you laugh at me but I-"

"That sounds great, Luce."

"_**Really**_?"

"Yeah," he said. He smirked a little and put his mouth to her ear. Lucy could feel his breath and shivered. "After all, you will be my wife soon."

She yelped and pushed him away. She could feel her face burning. Natsu chuckled. She glared at him but couldn't keep the tiny smile off her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN)I am so sorry! The last chapter didn't post successfully, so it was late.**

Lucy lay in bed at 7am with Natsu beside her. She was going to push him out but…it _**was**_ early and he was probably tired. She looked over at him, his pink bangs in his face. Lucy feel asleep again looking at Natsu.

"Luce, Luce, Luce Lu-"

"What?" Lucy yelled back her pillow over her face. Natsu had been bouncing up and down on the bed, his legs on either side of her body, his arms above each shoulder. Lucy blushed furiously at the sight of him on top of her, in a very suggestive position.

"Natsu! Get off of me!"She squeaked, her voice cracking.

"Why?" he asked, his head tilted. It drove her crazy when did that. "Don't you like it Luce?" he asked faking innocence.

"N-No!"

Natsu laughed and retreated leaving Lucy almost regretting it.

"Any plans today." She asked him.

"Wanna just sit in here and watch movies?" He asked.

Lucy looked at him and said slowly, "We are in _**Rio**_ and you want to sit inside and watch movies?"

"Erm, yes?"

"Okay!" she said. Natsu laughed, and grabbed his wallet.

"I'll be back soon with movies!"

Lucy smiled a little. "Okay." The second he left she got up to go shower, and got dressed. After grabbing some breakfast she jogged back up to their room to find Natsu with a horrifically large stack of movies in his arms.

"Hey Luce! Waddaya wanna watch first?"

She just laughed at him. "I don't care, just put one in."

Natsu grabbed a random disk from the middle of his pile and pressed play.

**Time skip**

They both sat there watching movies all day. When it had gotten late Natsu started to close his eyes. Lucy just smiled as he nodded off into sleep. After a while Lucy noticed him slowly leaning onto to lap. Despite the furious blush she was developing she didn't push him away. How could she? He was adorable. Lucy realized what she just thought. Lately all Lucy could think about was Natsu. Whether it was the fact that he was too loud or was being funny it was always Natsu. She sighed quietly. Lucy knew she was starting to like Natsu and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She looked down at him breathing deeply with a slight smile on her face. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

…...

Time had gone by faster than Natsu thought possible. Tomorrow the two of them would be going home. Back to his friends, his parents and school. Since it was technically their last day in Rio they had decided to go out to dinner tonight at the famous restaurant Olympe.

Natsu had never been so nervous before. He had come to terms with the fact that, despite what he said to his parents, he _**did**_ like Lucy. A lot. He fumbled with his neck tie, not quite being able to do it to perfection. He had on a red shirt under his black vest along with some black dress pants. Natsu felt stupid. He didn't like fancy restaurants but Lucy had insisted. Lucy was taking a long time so, to keep their reservations, Natsu had decided to meet her there. The restaurant looked way too fragile for someone like Natsu. He felt that if he even breathed wrong he would set the place on fire.

He sat there until he heard, "What's up?"

Natsu looked up expecting to see Lucy with a slightly classier look to her but was dead wrong. She looked like a princess. She had her hair pulled up in a pretty bun and a pretty pink dress on that had white ruffles on it. Her brown eyes sparkled. They were so beautiful, he could get lost in them, if only she would let him. Natsu stared, vaguely aware that his mouth was open.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"What? O-Oh yeah. Hi."He mentally slapped himself at his stupid greeting. Real smooth Natsu, real smooth.

She giggled a little and sat down across from him. All throughout dinner Natsu kept screwing up, he couldn't help it. Just seeing Lucy laughing like that was enough to make his heart soar. The way her nose scrunched up was adorable; she did that when she was mad too. When the waiter came he could only look at Lucy and continue stuttering so badly she had to order for him. As they were eating Lucy seemed to notice Natsu's nervousness.

She had to test this out. "So Natsu, do you know when we are getting married?"

A surprised Natsu started to choke a little on his pasta. "W-w-what?"

She giggled at him again. "God Natsu, calm the fuck down."

He smiled at her and nodded. She was right; he needed to get a grip on himself.

After paying for the bill they began to walk back to the hotel for the last time. He didn't realize how slow he had been walking so when Lucy grabbed his had to pull him along faster, he was surprised. After that she didn't let go of it. Her cheeks were a light pink, now the same color as her lips. Oh God. Natsu couldn't un-think that now. His eyes lowered from her cheeks down to her lips. He wanted to taste them so badly now it was starting to affect his breathing. They had almost made it to the hotel, but all he could think about were her lips. Lucy looked up at him and smiled a little. That broke him. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Her cheeks burned. Before she could say anything Natsu pushed his lips to hers. Lucy's eyes were wide and her limbs weak. Natsu enjoyed every second of it. Until she pushed him away, looked at him, shocked, and slapped him. Lucy looked confused and he felt awful.

"Luce, I am so-"

"No!" she yelled at him.

"I'm so sor-" he tried to get in a sentence but Lucy wouldn't let him.

"_**No**_!" She grabbed her hair, and looked down a little. Natsu thought it looked like she was telling _**herself**_ "no". She looked up him again and slowly backed up, onto the entrance steps of the hotel, whimpering, "No, no, no, no, no, no." Lucy turned around and ran inside.

Natsu had now never felt worse. He walked upstairs to their room shortly after Lucy. He wasn't surprised she was locked in the bathroom. Feeling awful he made up his floor-bed again and tried to sleep. The slap didn't sting nearly as much as the face she had made after he had kissed her. She looked horrified. No, wrong word; she looked lost. The confusion on her face made him want to cry. He fell asleep with tears still running down his cheeks.

….

Lucy was having fun. The dinner was tasty, she was smiling, and Natsu was adorable. He kept staring at her and stuttering, she had never seen him like that. She liked it. As they were walking she was glad to have an excuse to hold his hand. Then his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His eyes were burning with passion and lust and, Oh Lord help me, he was so hot. Then he pulled his lips to hers and Lucy melted into it for a moment before realizing what she was doing. She pulled back and stared at him. She was so confused. She slapped him and yelled, "No!" How could he do this to her? Only two weeks ago they were enemies and now they were kissing? And the worst part was she _**liked**_ it. She grabbed her hair trying to think and said "no" again. She couldn't fall for him. That couldn't be happening.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and saw a hand mark burning into his skin, turning red. His face was so sad just looking at it made her want to cry. Now what had she done? Lucy backed up saying no; trying to convince herself she wasn't falling for that moron. She sprinted into the building, up to their room and locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't stand the idea of falling in love with a man her father was _**forcing**_ her to marry. It was messed up! It was awful to think about! And yet… She froze as she heard Natsu walk in. After a few long minutes she heard hid deep breathing.

Lucy poked her nose through the door and saw him asleep. Dreading the morning she crawled into bed. Before she fell into a pit of despair she stole one last look at the man sleeping on the floor. Her heart shattered. Natsu was curled in a ball, his arms held tightly to his chest. His cheek was red and his hands shaking. The worst thing was the wet ears still seeping from his eyes as he slept, not so peacefully.

She let out a silent sob, her eyes wide and tearing up. She covered her mouth as she saw him. He looked so upset she just wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. She had done this him. Lucy felt an awful pain in her gut. He had really loved her.

"Oh my God." She whispered into her hands. He _**loved**_ her. How long? At school he never seemed to like, but he would never say anything truly mean. Ever since the news he had been acting sweet, like he actually cared about her. And she had liked the kiss. He stole her first kiss and her heart didn't object. Her mind did. There was no way they could be together. It was wrong. Besides they would be divorced once she turned 18, and she would never have to see him again. Her heart protested at even the thought of being away from him. Lucy teared her eyes from him as he cried in his sleep and she mimicked his actions, slipping into numbness.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lucy woke up her eyes were red and still a little wet. Had she ever stopped crying last night? Lucy turned her head to see Natsu, who had not moved an inch since last night. She didn't know how to handle this. She had no idea how she was supposed to act. She didn't even know how she was supposed to feel. Lucy's mind told her that an arranged marriage couldn't magically make her have feelings for that idiot. Her heart told her a different story. She remembered his strong arm wrap its way around her waist, and his little smirk. Lucy couldn't stop thinking about his surprisingly soft lips on hers. Her heart ached to feel that way again, to have Natsu kiss her. But Lucy couldn't fix this even if she wanted to. Natsu was probably going to wake up soon and realize the stupid mistake he made: falling for her. He would laugh at himself for even thinking it and he would move on.

Something moved by the floor and she saw pink hair moving around. Natsu sighed and started to sit up, still facing away from her. He turned over to look at the bed and she closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. Lucy dared to take a small peek at him. His hair was screwed up and he had an angry mark on his cheek still. His lips were cracked and his eyes puffy and red from crying. She almost let out a horrified cry at what she had done but kept it in. She heard him walk off to the bathroom and turn on the shower water. Lucy was shaking with regret. She heard faint sounds coming from the bathroom a minute later. She slowly slipped out of bed and put her ear against the door. Oh My God. Natsu was crying. Lucy couldn't stand to listen so she got dressed and prepared herself for the day. Lucy decided on an act for the day and hoped Natsu would play along. This plane ride was going to be hell.

…..…...

Natsu had finished his depressing cy-fest in the shower and took in a deep breath, preparing for the shit Lucy would give him. Maybe she would cry, maybe she would hit him again. Natsu winced and opened the door. Lucy was zipping up her suitcase.

"H-Hey, Luce," he started, not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Natsu, are you done packing yet? We gotta go soon."

His mouth was open and he was extremely confused. Had she really forgotten what had happened last night? He looked at her carefully. No, she hadn't forgotten. Her eyes were red and she didn't have that usual sparkle in her perfect eyes. He sighed inwardly knowing she wanted to forget what happened last night, but he didn't. He never wanted to lose the memory of kissing her, and her kissing back even if was only for a second. Why had she kissed back? He shook off the thought and started to pack, not being able to look at her.

After shoving his stuff back in his bags he quickly changed his shirt and turned around to tell Lucy he was ready to go. She had her eyes and mouth wide open and an extreme blush on her face. He forgot she was standing there when he took off his shirt. A smile threatened to take over his face but he held it in. So she _**had**_ to still like him a little. She was obviously attracted to him. He didn't understand why she had held back yesterday but he was glad she didn't hate him again.

"You okay Luce?" he asked. She looked like she was starting to calm down a little and he tilted his head for good measure. Heat rose to her cheeks again. He would keep that bit of knowledge in the back of his mind.

"F-fine!" She said a bit too loudly.

It was official, Lucy still liked him. He didn't know why refused to let herself feel for him but he would knock every doubt from her mind. Last night still made him sad. Screw sad Natsu. His cheek still burned from yesterday but he wouldn't care if he she slapped him again and again. He wanted her and he was going to get what he wanted.

**Time skip to plane**

Natsu felt awful. His motion sickness was going to kill him one day. He groaned a little and put his hands to his mouth. Lucy looked scared he was going to hurl on her. She sighed and pulled something out of her carryon. Pills?

"Hey stupid, "she said. "Take a few of these, they should help."

He took a few pills and automatically began to feel better. "Hey thanks Luce."

She just turned to look out the window, ignoring him. "Hey Lucy?"

"What Natsu?" She didn't even look at him as she answered.

"I'm really sorry. About yesterday I mean. I shouldn't have done that. We are just friends and I don't want you to hate me because of it."

Lies. They were more than that and Natsu knew that Lucy knew it. They would be more if Natsu had anything to with it. But maybe if he said this she wouldn't be so weird around him, at least for a while. She looked at him and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"It's fine. Also, I didn't mean to hit you…I-"

"Drop it." He said smiling a little.

After telling Lucy his parents wanted them to stop off at Natsu's house first he closed his eyes and thought about Lucy.

The rest of the plane ride wasn't so bad and a little bit of the awkwardness dissolved.

** At Natsu's**

Natsu and Lucy barged into his house and dropped their bags onto the floor. Instantly his family jumped on them asking questions like teenagers.

"Was it fun?"

"How was it Natsu- san?"

"Welcome back sweetie, don't you two look cute together!"

At that last one Natsu blushed. He looked down at Lucy to see her face beet red and uncomfortable.

"God guys! Back off a bit, we just got here!"

His parents, sensing the awkward tension between the kids, decided to drop it for a while. They had news to deliver anyway.

Lucy looked around wearily then asked, "Is my father here?"

Natsu hated to see her looking so upset even though she was only asking a question about her dad.

"No, sorry sweetie. He had work to do," Natsu's mom, Grandine, said.

"That's alright," Lucy replied.

Funny enough she seemed a bit happier at that news. She awkwardly looked around for a minute.

"Not to rude or anything, but is here a reason I'm here?"

"Right!" Natsu's dad, Igneel said, "We have news."

The high-schoolers just looked at him without interest.

"Erm…right," Igneel continued. "Since you two will be married this summer we thought you should spend more time together and get used to the feel of being married. We decided to give you an early wedding present!"

Seeing Lucy's unhumanly red face and Natsu's small eye twitch he quickly added, "It's a good present, I promise! Come with us!"

Natsu sighed and Lucy held back a groan; all they wanted to do was get away from each other and go to bed. Despite their talk on the plane they still felt weird and both of them wished that night never existed. In the car Wendy talked to Lucy about herself and eagerly soaked up information on her new sister like a sponge. It was adorable how his little sister's eyes sparkled while looking at Lucy. After a 20 minute drive they stopped in a beautiful area just outside of town. The only thing on top of the big grassy hill was a huge house. Natsu's eyes widened. Oh no.

"Welcome to your new house, kids!" Grandine said, pushing them out of the car with their suitcases. Before Natsu could protest his mom shoved a key in his hand and punched on the gas, leaving them there. Alone. For a good couple minutes the two of them just stared at Natsu's hand. They had a house now. Just the two of them. In their _**own**_ house. _**Alone**_. Natsu looked up from his hand at then shifted his gaze to Lucy. She sighed and forced a smile.

"Come on stupid."

He grabbed his bags, still silently cursing his parents. They walked in to find an extremely cozy and large house.

After a minute they went upstairs to see the bedroom. _**The**_ bedroom. As in just one. Lucy looked like she would pass out and Natsu smirked. This helps my plan just a little, doesn't it? He thought inwardly laughing.

For the rest of the day they explored the house and unpack their cases, having decided to get the rest of their stuff tomorrow after school. School. Great. Natsu's friends would tease him like there was no tomorrow. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was already late. He took off his shirt and jeans and flipped back the covers when Lucy walked in, her hair wet from a shower. She squeaked and threw her hand over her mouth her eyes wide. Her face always seemed to be red lately.

"W-w-w…"she stuttered.

"Got something to say, Luce?" He asked.

"W-what are you _**doing**_?" She yelled.

"Um, I'm going to bed."

"Not in this bed and definitely not dressed like that!"

"Please Luce! I hate sleeping on the couch!"

She sighed and gave a small "fine" as she walked to the bed. Without looking at him she slid into the bed and slammed her eyes shut. Natsu felt a smile tug at his lips at his small victory. He climbed in after her and closed his eyes too. When he heard her breathing slow down a little he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She seemed like she was going to protest but instead sunk into the warm hug. Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy tighter. He still couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her. She rejected him but also seemed to like him, like right now. He kissed her cheek and heard a small squeak as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Lucy woke up with a muscular arm snaked around her waist, and the alarm blaring. She moaned and slammed her palm into the snooze button. She was dreading school; her friends would want to know every detail about the trip. Despite the fact that they would all freak out, especially Mira, she needed to tell somebody what happened. Lucy no longer understood her and Natsu, she kept telling herself that the intense feelings she had were only a figment of her imagination. She was terrified they were only there because she _**had**_ to be with Natsu. She pulled herself out the warm covers, not liking having to remove Natsu's arm. He twitched a little as if he could tell she were gone.

Lucy put her mouth right next to his ear and screamed, "**Rise and shine jackass**!"

Natsu jumped up and fell off the bed, leaving Lucy hunched over in laughter. He got up with a grumpy look then blushed really hard. Lucy looked down at herself to see her small tank top slipping off her shoulder and her tight sleeping shorts reveled much too skin. Her face burned and she walked awkwardly downstairs to the kitchen, hearing Natsu mumble something about a "cold shower."

After she shoved breakfast into her mouth she took a shower in the bathroom downstairs then quickly got into uniform.

Hopping on one foot while trying to put on her shoes she yelled, "Natsu, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."

He came sprinting down the stairs with his white scarf in one hand and snatched an apple with the other. Without saying a word they both ran to the bus stop down the street and waited. Lucy couldn't believe it was only May! She had another month before she graduated and wouldn't turn 18 until February. Did she really want to go through with that? Yes, she tried to convince herself, of course I do. Before she could get into deeper thought the bus came to a stop with a screech. She hadn't even seen it coming. She silently followed Natsu onto the bus. After 20 minutes of a motion sick moron next to her she was glad to be at school. Until Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bus. Despite her best efforts Natsu wouldn't let her go until they reached his locker.

"What the hell Natsu," she whispered, noticing the weird looks the two of them were getting.

"Sorry," he mumbled and walked away.

Lucy sighed and was going to walk to class when she became corned by her friends, who had most likely seen everything. Mira pulled Lucy into the same classroom where Lucy had announced her engagement and shut the door behind the rest of the girls. Immediately the dreaded talking started.

"You _**do**_ like him!"

"How was Rio?"

"Does Natsu like you now?"

Lucy's cheeks became tinted with pink.

"Did you kiss him?"

Her face exploded into a deep red.

"You _**did**_!" Cana screamed.

Lucy nodded her head a little and Mira fainted. Before they got the wrong idea about her and Natsu she thought she would explain.

"Guys, I…we… Natsu and I still aren't dating or anything!" She continued, "He kissed me and I pushed him away; he can't kiss me like that just because we are going to get married. It's like he doesn't care that we were _**supposed**_ to fall in love!" She finished the story and the girls looked at her in surprise.

Mira had woken up and said, "Two things; first, you practically just said you guys fell in love. Two, what does it matter that it was arranged? You didn't fake your feelings, and Natsu _**definitely**_ didn't. He kissed you. You think he would do that just because you guys are in an arranged marriage? And you said you kissed him back! Is that not proof?"

Lucy was dumbfounded. Mira was right. "B-but…I don't want to let myself fall in love with him and then turn 18. Then we can divorce and…and I… I don't want to risk falling for somebody who will leave me the second he gets the chance." Seeing her friend's faces of surprise she added, "Plus it's Natsu so…yeah."

Lucy looked at Levy noticing she hadn't spoken though the whole story.

"_**Baka**_!" Levy yelled. Lucy sure as hell wasn't expecting that…

"Did you not just hear what Mira said? You think Natsu would kiss you then decide he would leave you? Seriously? You totally like him so go tell him!"

Lucy couldn't help but stare; Levy never yelled. She really meant what she had said.

She sighed and said, defeated, "You guys are right…but…you guys know that I slapped him just two days ago. I feel like I would confuse him if I just proclaimed I had a sudden change of heart. I think I'll wait. Just for a little while."

Truthfully Lucy wanted to put off telling Natsu for as long as possible.

"So you do love him?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, I d-do. I guess."

"I'll just wait a week, okay?"

They all agreed and ran to their classes before they were late. Lucy had forgotten she spent every class with Natsu and was his partner for first hour. She had walked into class and sat by Natsu. Why was he out of breath? He was looking at her funny too. She looked over at Gajeel, Gray and Laxus and they all whipped their heads to look away from Lucy. Something was up.

….

Natsu had already called his friends on four way calling and told them what he had done, not wanting to see their faces when he told them. He was surprised when they just laughed.

"We figured something like that would happen. You idiot."

Natsu always loved Gray's comments.

"Hey Laxus, you owe me ten bucks!" Gajeel said.

"Uggg I know, I know."

Natsu yelled into the phone, "You guys were betting on me!?"

They all laughed at him again and Natsu grumpily hung up. When he arrived at school he dragged Lucy inside just to hold her hand. He was getting desperate. He needed to be with her, to hold her, to tell everybody that Lucy was his. He apologized and walked away until he saw Lucy's friends turn the corner and drag her into a classroom, probably to question her. Oh yes, he wanted to hear this. He placed his head against the extremely thin door and listened.

"You _**do**_ like him!"

"How was Rio?"

"Does Natsu like you now?"

Natsu wanted to hear the answer to that.

"Did you kiss him?"

He felt a burst of guilt at that last one.

"You _**did**_!" Cana screamed.

"Guys, I…we… Natsu and I still aren't dating or anything!"Lucy said, "He kissed me and I pushed him away; he can't kiss me like that just because we are going to get married. It's like he doesn't care that we were _**supposed**_ to fall in love!" She finished the story. Natsu was shocked. She thought that?

One girl said, "Two things; first, you practically just said you guys fell in love. Two, what does it matter that it was arranged? You didn't fake your feelings, and Natsu _**definitely**_ didn't. He kissed you. You think he would do that just because you guys are in an arranged marriage? And you said you kissed him back! Is that not proof?"

He liked that girl. She had just voiced his own thoughts. He really did like Lucy, not because they were forced to marry but because she was amazing and he felt stupid he never realized it before.

Lucy started talking again. "B-but…I don't want to let myself fall in love with him and then turn 18. Then we can divorce and…and I… I don't want to risk falling for somebody who will leave me the second he gets the chance." She added, "Plus it's Natsu so…yeah."

Natsu couldn't move. She wanted to be with him then? She was just scared? Now that night in Rio made sense. She was just afraid. Lucy didn't really hate him.

"_**Baka**_!" someone yelled. "Did you not just hear what Mira said? You think Natsu would kiss you then decide he would leave you? Seriously? You totally like him so go tell him!"

Yes Lucy, tell me! He thought.

Lucy sighed and said, defeated, "You guys are right…but…you guys know that I slapped him just two days ago. I feel like I would confuse him if I just proclaimed I had a sudden change of heart. I think I'll wait. Just for a little while."

Confused? Sure. But he wouldn't care. Natsu just wanted her and he wanted her _**now**_.

"So you do love him?" Another girl asked.

"Y-yeah, I d-do. I guess."

Natsu wanted to break down the door and hug her right now.

"I'll just wait a week, okay?"

A week? Natsu didn't think he could wait that long. He realized as he heard the girls getting up that he needed to go before they caught him. He sprinted own a few hallways and into class, slamming into his seat, panting a little.

Lucy walked in and looked at him like she _**knew**_. Instead she just brushed it off and took out her binder. He sighed inwardly with relief and looked at Lucy again. She looked up and saw him staring at her and blushed. Did she ever stop blushing? She might as well be red with all the blushing she had been doing. It was cute.

"What's up Luce?" He asked and tilted his head to the side a little. It was funny seeing her look at him like that. It was obvious she thought he looked cute like that. He did try.

"N-nothing." She mumbled.

He chuckled a little and forced himself to endure this week. Just one week, he told himself. Then Lucy was his. Still he couldn't help but want to drag her out of class and kiss her senseless _**right**_ _**now**_. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything but Lucy.

_LucyLucyLucy LucyLucyLucyLucy_


	8. Chapter 8

Monday was Monday. Mr. Gildarts was gone. Lucy went to all her classes feeling tired for no good reason besides Natsu. He looked at her in classes, walked with her. He even budded in at lunch. It's not like she could avoid him, in truth she didn't want to but he made her so nervous all the time. She had accepted the fact that she would never stop blushing, at least not with Natsu around.

The two of them had just gotten back to their new house and Lucy threw her backpack full of homework on one of the couches. Turns out Natsu's parents picked up both his and Lucy's stuff and brought it to them while they were at school. Natsu just disappeared from the doorway and repapered in front of the TV and began to play games. It was funny; he was teasing her more than usual today. It took a lot of willpower to not jump on him right then and there. She sat down on a chair in the living room to do her homework so she could work on her book later.

"Natsu, aren't you going to do your homework?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "No way! I'll do it later. Or tomorrow…"

Lucy scowled but decided to let it go. It was his choice. Let him fail. Later they unpacked the rest of their things. Lucy couldn't help but smile a little at seeing the house look like a house. Natsu walked into the bedroom.

He looked at her and asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm happy, dummy."

Natsu looked at her funny then just shrugged his shoulders and got into bed with her. Lucy didn't object. She liked it when he slept next to her. He was so warm and he smelled like ash and smoke. Lucy snuggled into Natsu's arms and could feel his smile on the back of her head. Her heart sped up and she almost turned around to kiss him. Almost.

Tuesday in first hour Natsu and Lucy were laughing and talking before class started. Mr. Gildarts walked in and saw them. Since he wasn't there yesterday he about passed out seeing the former enemies sitting there with smiles on their faces. Lucy giggled and pointed out to Natsu their open mouthed teacher. Natsu chuckled.

"Hey, how was your vacation?"

He stood there not moving, "But-I-You….You?"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle again. A lot of people seemed surprised they weren't at each other's throats, not that it surprised her. Only two weeks and she fell for that dumbass and it was funny seeing how people reacted to their friendship. When they found out they were going to be married it would be priceless. Lucy looked over at Natsu and smiled. She really couldn't be happier…but…she didn't think she wanted to tell him how she felt yet. Maybe she would wait a little more than a week?

For the next three days Lucy had more doubts. Natsu no longer had an angry red mark on his cheek but Lucy knew he didn't forget it. She understood that he liked her but was he still upset at her? She felt stupid for all the insecurities she had. One day they would ruin her but she still scared. Realizing Natsu liked her didn't magically make her unafraid to share her feelings; it made it worse. It felt like so much pressure. So on Monday when she woke up in Natsu's arms she re-shut her eyes pretending to be asleep again. She was terrified. She had decided to wait just a little longer to tell him. It's not like he was expecting her to say anything.

Natsu moved a little and then she felt warmth leaving her body as Natsu got up. Natsu probably thought she was asleep and would try to wake her up so she decided to save him the trouble. Before she could open her eyes she felt his hand brush her cheek. Tingles shot through her body at his gentle touch. Lucy was scared he could hear her heart beat, maybe even see it. It was sure to burst out of her at chest any moment.

Lucy felt soft lips touch her cheeks and Natsu muttered, "Love you…"

Then he shook Lucy to wake her. He left the room and her eyes shot open the second she heard the door close. She bolted up into a sitting position, her face red and her body shaking. Oh God Oh God Oh God. Lucy ran to the shower trying to wash away the blush and her overwhelming desire to kiss Natsu. How was it human to want him so much? She slapped on clothes and found him humming while eating cereal. Somebody was happy.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood today, ya know?"

"Special occasion?"

"It will be," he said smirking.

Lucy was slightly alarmed. It was like he knew she was planning on saying something to him today. But that was impossible, plus she had decided she would wait a bit longer. Natsu practically skipped to the bus stop. What was his deal?

All day whenever Lucy said something Natsu looked at her like she had forgotten an important detail. He seemed to expect her to say something else. When she didn't he looked a bit disappointed but shook it off. This went on the whole day. She was a little worried about him. When they got home he seemed down and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's wrong? You were so happy this morning and now you seemed crushed. Iv'e been with you all day so it was probably me. What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Liar."

"Luce, I just…I wanted you to… never mind," he whispered.

"Tell me you idiot!"

"I heard you talking to your friends last week!"

Natsu clamped his hand over his mouth with an "oh shit" look. H-He heard? What was she supposed to say now? She couldn't deny it. She didn't want to.

"Luce, please just say it," he said stepping closer.

Lucy couldn't move. He knew this whole week?

"Please Luce."

"I-I…"

What was wrong with her? He already knew so why was it so hard to repeat it? He stepped a little closer. And closer.

"Say it," he begged his face only inches from hers.

What the hell, why not. "I love you! I fell for you, you moron and I've been trying to deny it but I can't. Lately it's taken all my willpower to keep from shoving you against a wall and kissing the hell out of you and you getting so close to me isn't helping! Could you back-"

Lucy was cut off with Natsu grabbing her wrists and pulling her lips into his. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. She closed them and melted into the kiss. When he pulled away she let out a pathetic whimper.

"You're not going to slap me are you? He asked.

"Hell no," She said and pulled him into the kiss again. She let her hands travel to his hair and Natsu let out a growl. He started to kiss her neck and she let out a gasp. Realizing what she was doing she quickly pushed him away.

"Natsu, no fucking way."

His cheeks were darker than his hair and he quickly jumped back.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, I erm….."

Lucy giggled a little. Her face widened with a smile. Who said Mondays were always bad?


	9. Chapter 9

On Tuesday Natsu and Lucy walked to school holding hands. Kids stared and teachers gawked. Weren't they enemies only three weeks ago? Natsu smiled a little loving the feel of Lucy's hand in his. What they didn't get was that Natsu had always subconsciously liked Lucy. As they walked past Lucy's friends they all squealed a little and one girl with long white hair passed out. He heard Lucy giggle and smiled for the millionth time that morning. Actually he didn't think he ever stopped smiling. He looked over to the row of lockers where his friends were. Gray's eyes were popping out of his head like he thought he was seeing things and Gajeel and Jelall weren't any better.

All week Natsu and Lucy were happy and he even met her friends. Levy was a sweet small girl who kept eyeing Gajeel, and trying to hide behind her books whenever he looked at her. It was hilarious. He knew they were dating but he couldn't understand how a girl like her liked **_Gajeel_**. Erza was scary. He didn't understand how his sweet Lucy was friends with her; she kept giving him weird threatening looks. Turns out she and Jellal were childhood friends. They seemed a little cozy. Cana and Mirajane were kind of inappropriate. Cana kept cracking jokes about sex and Mira was repeating the word "babies" over and over. He did like them though. They all got along really well and it made Natsu happy. They all became really close over that single week. His life couldn't get better.

On Friday night the two of them were going to go to his parent's house. He felt a little stupid declaring that he hated Lucy then faking in love with her over a month. His mom **_was_** always right. He sighed quietly. Lucy walked in to their room holding a huge pile of clothes.

"What do I wear?" She asked him desperately.

"Erm Luce, you have already met my parents so what's the big deal?"

She glared at him. "Leave it to you to not understand the importance of tonight. We are supposed to tell them that we…" She paused a blushed, "that we agree to the wedding. I'm sure they would want to know."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

He picked a red shirt and black jeans off the top of her pile. "Wear these."

Smiling she walked off to the bathroom to get changed.

"You know Luce; you could always get changed in here." Natsu called down the hall, smirking.

She threw a hairbrush down the hall, hitting him in the head while yelling, "Pervert!"

She was so cute.

When they got to his house they were greeted with a blur on warm welcomes and tight hugs. It was obvious they adored her, and how could they not? She was Lucy. **_And she's all mine, _**He thought. Natsu's mom decided to tell Lucy about their promise a month ago.

"I told Natsu that if he didn't fall in love with you in two months that he wouldn't have to marry you." She blurted out.

Lucy reeled back in surprise. No, no, no, no, no! What if Lucy decided to get rid of him now that she knew she didn't have to marry him? Instead she just giggled her mother freaking **_adorable_** giggle and looked at him for a minute.

"Well then, he **_is_** a dummy. Not only could he not help but fall in love with me but he did it in half the time too!"

Everyone gawked at her, then broke out in laughter. Natsu sank into his seat a little. Lucy looked over at him with such a love filled look that it made Natsu's heart pound and ache. He was so stupid. Lucy was the one who was scared of being left behind, but he would never do that. Seeing her look at him like that shoved him back into the reality that she would always love him as much as she did now. Despite the fact the moment was sweet his eyes widened a little, feeling something troubling going on downstairs. His face flushed but nobody seemed to notice. The rest of the night went well, Wendy and Lucy got along so well you would think they were sisters and his parents loved her to death. Lucy kept giving him cute looks, and when nobody was looking, quick kisses. When they left they left with long hugs and sweet goodbyes.

When they got home Lucy and him went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"You know what Natsu, she said, "I'm so happy right now."

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. Damn it! Didn't she learn? That action turned him on and he pushed her against the wall. He started to trail his lips down her neck and began to kiss there too. This time she didn't stop him.

…...

Two months after dinner with Natsu's parents and…other things Lucy stayed home from school with a bad stomach ache. She kept throwing up and Natsu insisted that he stay home too but she just shoved him out the door. They only had another couple weeks until they graduated and she didn't want him to miss any school. She also had other reasons. Last night they had gotten carried away with the drinks that Cana had brought over and the second she left they got down to business. She didn't remember much but was pretty sure they didn't use protection. She blushed as she sat in the bathroom. Even thinking about that made her face explode with heat. She closed the lid of the toilet and waited until she was sure Natsu was in school. She threw on some clothes and noticed how much putting on her bra hurt. Oh shit. She got into the new car they had gotten from her dad and floored it to the store. She grabbed a pregnancy test box and awkwardly placed it on the checkout lane. The lady there smirked a little and Lucy blushed again.

The second she got home she took one out of the box and waited for the results. She sat on the couch holding it upside-down, legs shaking and her mind racing. They had two more weeks of school and a whole two months until the wedding. If she were pregnant would be able to tell at the wedding. In all honesty she kind of wanted this to happen. She loved that idiot so much…

Lucy looked at the clock. It was time to check now. She couldn't bring herself to look at it. Sweat rolled down her face and she pushed her blond hair out of her face. Hands shaking she forced herself to turn it around and was met with a pink line. Lucy's eyes popped out of her head and she just looked at it. She, Lucy Heartfilia was going to have a baby. She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She jumped up and ran to their room. Quickly hiding it under the pillow and laying down she fell asleep, never happier.

Lucy woke up at 4:00 to find Natsu hovering over her with concern on his face.

"Hey Luce, how ya doing?"

She broke out into a giant smile and laughed. Natsu looked confused at that which made her laugh even harder. She sat up and looked at her soon to be husband and gave him a kiss.

"Err not that I'm not enjoying this," he said, "but what's going on?"

Lucy put her hand behind her pillow and wrapped her hand around the pregnancy test and pulled it out. She handed it to him and saw his face go red and he stuttered in surprise.

"So you-We actually- you mean- what?"

His eyes went all wet and he pulled her into a hug.

"Luce, I am so happy."

They sat on the bed and cried shamelessly. Lucy looked at Natsu with his stupid grin and wet puppy dog eyes and felt so much love for him she thought she would explode. She agreed with him, she was so happy right now.

**Hey guys, only one more chapter left! I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu and Lucy's wedding was perfect. The same day they found out she would be having a baby they rushed to their parents and asked to move the wedding day to the week after they graduated. There was yellow and pink everywhere. Lucy wasn't afraid to admit she had cried while Natsu was saying his vows and Levy had to shush her. Her cheeks had hurt from all the smiling and laughing. It didn't feel like it was arranged because they both loved each other so much. They had gone back to Rio for their honeymoon and the second they got back to their house they began to set up a baby room. Lucy was ecstatic when they found out it would be a girl. Natsu had begged her to let him name her. He had decided on Nashi. They had painted the room light pink with yellow curtains and crib.

Lucy was surprised of how sweet Natsu was for the next nine months. He was always sweet but he never complained when she went into her weird mood swings and gave her so many kisses she thought he would run out. Despite the constant annoyance of Nashi moving and kicking Lucy was happy that this had happened. She couldn't wait for her little girl to come out so she and Natsu could officially be a family.

It was a spring Thursday and Lucy was on the couch eating peanut butter ice cream while watching Howl's Moving Castle for the millionth time when she felt it. Pain began to spread through her body and Nashi started than normal. She started to panic. The doctor had said the baby would be born any day now. Apparently today would be that day.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "Nashi's giving me a hard time, I think she wants out."

Natsu practically fell down the stairs and ran up to her side. "Are you sure Luce?"

Another jolt of pain rocketed through her body, making her want to pass out. If this wasn't the right time then she didn't know when it would be.

"Yes! I'm sure!"

Natsu almost dragged her to their car and floored the gas pedal to the hospital. He kept muttering comforting words probably for himself instead of her.

….

Natsu was called into the room where Lucy had been for hours and found her holding a tiny baby girl with wispy pink hair. He slowly walked up to her bed and looked at his daughter. Lucy smiled at him and passed her to him before passing out. He smiled at her then looked at Nashi to see she had Lucy's beautiful brown eyes and cute nose. She was absolutely beautiful.

They took Nashi home the next day and showed her to her room. They were excited even thought Lucy was exhausted. The baby was so fussy and Natsu missed his 15 hours of sleep but Lucy was tired and wasn't going to wake her up all the time. Yet life couldn't get better. He had gotten Lucy to be his and now they were married. Next thing he knew he had a little girl too. Everybody loved Nashi. His parents adored her and Wendy would have kept her if Natsu and Lucy her.

A few months later it was Lucy's 18th birthday. Her friends had given her a surprise birthday party and invited Natsu's friends as well. Levy and Mira cooed the baby while Erza fawned over Jellal. Cana and Lucy shared a drink with Gajeel and Gray. They were thankful they had such wonderful friends and had a lot of fun. They had stayed up almost all night and Nashi wasn't very happy about that. They felt bad that they had to kick everybody out after the amazing party but Natsu doubted anyone wanted to listen to Nashi's cries anyways. The minute everyone left the couple went to bed.

After putting his baby girl to bed and taking a long shower Natsu lay down besides his wife. He looked at her and couldn't help but ask what was on his mind. He knew he was being stupid but it couldn't to ask.

"You said that the second you turned 18 you would get us divorced. Do you remember that?"

Lucy looked at him with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"You're not going to do that, right?"

She giggled and pulled herself under the blankets and held his cheek in her small hand and said, "You dummy. Of course not. Our story may be abnormal and a little screwed up but you're always going to be mine."

**(A/N) I'm sorry it's really, really, short! I'm going to start a new Nalu fan fiction soon and I'm planning on that being much longer. Also thanks to everybody who has followed and favorited this story and me in general! It amazes me how many people have just read it too!**


End file.
